The Olympian Games
by o Sweet Disposition o
Summary: "It's weird to think of, after fifty years of being Diana- just Diana- being told that you're not Diana at all. You're this girl, this Thalia Grace, who goes only by Thalia, who drove a flying bus in a dream last night. The night before frozen by someone named Khione in battle. And the night before that you were being hung upside down by a Cyclops." On Hiatus.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: In no way do I own the Hunger Games or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. You have Susan Collins and Rick Riordan to thank for that.**

**Full Summary: After the second great prophesy nearly destroyed the world itself, a new rein took over, banishing the gods, and bringing terror to all of the surviving citizens. The Olympian Games began, supposedly to keep the people in order, for them to know who was in charge; and it did that. What most didn't know was this was the punishment, for everyone who had ever even associated with the gods- i.e. the demigods. **

It was almost too easy.

The gods will always accept their call to duty, it was a rule. Even a fool like Dionysus knew that. It was almost ironic that each got imprisoned in their own territory. It wasn't like it was there's any more though.

I fingered the large blue mark of delta on the lid of the laptop.

Sometimes I wondered if what I was doing was wrong. They haunted my dreams sometimes, especially her, she nearly always visited me. She told me one day I'd suffer hell for all of my crimes, my "mistakes". How were they mistakes if I was benefiting?

They could have benefited too. I think some of them may have believed me, the world would be a better place with originals back. They made the world we live in today; maybe they could save us too.

My dear mother, Athena didn't seem to agree- she never does. Who was she to judge? Locked up in her own creations. She still, somehow, gets to me day and night…even in her prison.

Years have gone by since Gaea our mother earth was "defeated". With the help of those bratty camp half-blood kids of course; Perry and Annabelle was it? No matter now, they're long gone. The last war, the second great prophesy, wasn't so _great_ after all. The world, Olympus, everything, fell like a popsicle on a sunny day. No one knew it was planned all along, by me of course. I am a daughter of Athena- perhaps not her favorite- but a daughter no less.

I rule now, this place called Protogenos, the last good bit of earth that hasn't been destroyed- the size of the ancient North America. We, the actual protogenos, titans, giants, monsters, and I, are unstoppable. We rule the world, the elements, even the people in our great capital city- Protogenoi.

The mortals, even the demigods, are so clueless. Very few even realize who their government is, or who they are. We demigods are the children of the gods and mortals, we have special abilities, talent, strength, speed- and yet _they_ have no idea.

I stand up from my massive throne, setting Daedalus' laptop onto where I was previous sitting.

Just for a moment, I examined my throne with pride. It was made with the greatest architecture in the world! Well, by me. The designs, the height, curves- it would put a child of Hephaestus to shame. Down to my left and right, various thrones stood around the circular room, each never comparing to my own.

Heaving a sigh, I exited the empty room. Sometimes, life became tedious when you were immortal. Fifty years I've ruled, fifty years since my eighteenth birthday, fifty years since the gods lost power. I ran a hand through my silky black hair, I hadn't aged a day.

There have been few eruptions through the years, sometimes a particular monster, titan or giant would get greedy, a small fight would happen, and they'd once again learn their place- below me. Citizens would attempt at rebelling, but always get pushed back down.

The lone thing keeping them in place, still punishing the gods, entertaining me, were the Olympian Games. One person, it was always someone the gods had association with- of that I made sure- from each of the fourteen cities would become a tribute for their god. If their god helped them through the challenges of the Olympian Games without being killed by the elements, obstacles, monsters, or another tribute, they'd win- only one of them; the last one standing.

It was oh so too bad there was no way the gods could help them, and oh so too bad none of the fourteen knew their god was in chains somewhere. Dear Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades, the most powerful of all, couldn't save their children; let alone the other eleven gods.

I gave a cruel laugh as I passed two titan guards.

My fiftieth year in power, and so the fiftieth year of the Olympian Games, would be like no other.

Was I really that cruel? All I've always wanted was power and acceptance. I was the one who made a world, when the gods and humanity destroyed the last; with the help of Daedalus' inventions of course. I was the one who gave the titans, giants, monsters, Protogenoi, and every other creature who didn't belong in the gods' world, another chance; while the gods would have subjected them to the deepest pits of Tartarus. I loved once, I had a family, and friends, and a good life… not anymore.

Can you blame me for being a little heartless?

I was once Amber Oriole, just another girl from Camp Half-blood. Lost on a quest, believed dead- no one came looking for me, no one cared anymore. I took up my real name now, Ambrosia, or Queen Ambrosia.

Here in Protogenos, I had everything I've ever wanted. Maybe my rein came from fear, maybe I was hated, maybe I was a bad person… but I was queen. I had respect, acceptance, and most of all, power.

My dreams had come true at last.

Now I simply had to make sure no one else's ever did.

"Gaea." I nodded as I entered into the large meeting room. Mother Earth nodded back to me.

I strode through the completely marble, high ceiling room, and took my seat at the head of an ancient Greek table. The meeting room: where all plans were devised, where we conquered the world… this was where the magic happened- literally.

Ten sets of eyes, minus one for my daft assistant gamemaker was a Cyclops, stared at me expectantly.

Hastily, I cleared my throat. "This year, the fiftieth Olympian Games, will be special."

All around the table nodded.

"Usually, as you all know, we have the reaping, train ride, and chariot race," I paused studying each of their expressions, "then training at camp half, interviews and the games."

"This year? There will be almost none of that." I finished, looking around the table, daring them to challenge my judgment.

Of course, it was the daft assistant gamemaker to raise his hand.

"What Sump?" I asked, annoyed.

"Can I bake demigods into stew?" He asked, his one silver eye looking everywhere in the room but my face.

I heave a sigh, willing myself not to get angry. "You ask that every year Sump, and what is my response?"

"No." His voice suddenly changed feminine, a tone colder than an iceberg. How he imitated my voice to a point never failed to amaze me.

"Anyway," I continued as if I were never interrupted, "this year will like no other."

"And the arena my liege?" Gaea asked from the end of the table.

"Enceladus and I have already had it arranged." I said, nodding to the thirty foot giant taking up one side of the table. It was almost ironic he was placed on the Earth to destroy my mother, and now was aiding me, her daughter, in dominance.

Chatter arose around the table before me, while Sump began chanting "Demigods for lunch, demigods for brunch, demigods for… dinner?"

"Silence!" I yelled, slamming my pale hands onto the table.

Everyone look up in alarm.

"This year, there will be no trouble." I emphasized each word staring Koios, the other assistant gamemaker, down. The titan of knowledge council hadn't said a word this entire meeting, it was unlike him.

"Of this I'm not too sure Amber." He taunted, green/gold eyes glinting.

I glared at him fiercely, what the hell was he talking about? My games would be perfect!

He rose from his seat and pranced over to me, dark curls brushing my cheeks. Leaning in close, his cold breath met my ear:

"A tribute will come face to face

To the gods in chains she will race

Bring hope to the world by the strike of her knife

The death of our queen will end our strife."

I screeched pushing him away. _I_ was immortal, _I _couldn't be brought down by some lowly tribute, _I _was queen. He continued without missing a beat, following me as I stalked out of the meeting room.

"A girl, a hero, will rise above

Or fall to the hand of a broken love."

There he stopped and with a Cheshire grin, backed away from me slowly.

My mind was reeling, one of the tributes would find a god, and then she'd destroy me… or fall to the hand of a broken love. A slow smile spread across my face; _fall to the hand of a broken love_. I'd make sure this unknown girl's prophesy never came true- whether now, or another fifty years later- I was queen after all, all powerful.

_Maybe I was just a little bit cruel… but where would the fun be if I wasn't?_

* * *

**This is little plot bunny has been bothering me for a while, and when I began writing it… BOOM! Full-fledged story. If any of you readers want to test your characters odds (as extras) against the new country Protogenos, Queen Ambrosia, or the prophesy, in the Olympian Games, read the full amount of information and fill out the form on my profile. This will be ultimately just for fun, but I do have quite a few ideas in store! ABSOLUTELY NO SUBMITTING TRIBUTES BY REVIEW. **

**If you've read, review please! Even a simple "good" would make my day! **


	2. Artemis

**Disclaimer: In no way do I own the Hunger Games or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. You have Susan Collins and Rick Riordan to thank for that. **

A rush of adrenaline coated with heavy fear pulsed through my veins as I sat down in the driver's seat reluctantly. I was in a van of some sort, I knew that at least.

I didn't want to hold onto that steering wheel.

"Take it away!" The man standing beside me seemed to be glowing, literally. His hair was a sandy blond, and if his smile were any brighter, it'd be blinding.

"You're gonna be a natural!"

With difficulty, I read a sign backwards on the top of the windshield, "WARNING: STUDENT DRIVER".

Images around me swayed, as if I was looking at them through a blurry looking glass. I tried to remember what the hell I was supposed be doing, or what I was doing here: in a van with some guy who looked about eighteen, and what seemed to be a bus full of fellow teenagers behind me.

What was I? Their student bus driver? Who the hells idea was it to let a student drive a bus?!

"Take it away!" The glowing guy said cheerily, "You're going to be a natural!"

My body seemed to act on its own accord, as if I'd gone through these motions before. For all I knew, maybe I did. I gripped onto the steering wheel for all it was worth as the hot dude continued to give me instructions, I nodded along, but I wasn't listening. Probably not the best idea since I didn't have a heck of a clue what was going on.

"What's wrong?" This boy looked to be about fourteen, with bright green eyes, black hair, and a familiar face.

"Nothing," my mouth says, before I decide to speak. "N-nothing is wrong."

I couldn't shake the feeling that this had happened before, like an odd case of déjà vu, or like I was stuck in someone else's memory. But I was definitely me. From the side view mirror I saw the same electric blue eyes and black hair- but it was spikier than usual and unbraided.

Before I knew what was happening, my hands were pulling up on the steering wheel, and the bus was rising at a heart stopping speed strait up into the sky.

My head flew back against the seat, and my foot was floored against the gas.

We were in the air.

Holy crap, we were in the air.

I peeked out the side window just to see a smoking ring of trees from the clearing where we'd taken off from.

I couldn't even scream.

I kept my eyes straight in front of me as my stomach lurched, my grip tightening impossibly further on the wheel.

_What was I doing? How do I stop this thing?!_

"Slower!" The hot dude instructed.

"Sorry!" I say without realizing. "I've got it under control!"

I totally do not have it under control. Not in any way.

"Thalia," the bright green eyed boy said, "lighten up on the accelerator."

"I've _got _it, Percy," I respond, gritting my teeth.

Can't he just shut up? I'm having enough trouble trying to steer this flying death trap without him trying to give me instructions. Were so far up in the air I think I might die, for some reason, my fear of heights seems ridiculous to have right now. I'm not supposed to, I know that much. I'm the daughter of… someone.

…wait one second.

Who's Thalia?

Why is this dufus named Percy calling me Thalia?

Abrupt as it always is, the pain comes. It feels as if my head is trying to break open inside of a shell, like the walls are pushing, but something is pushing them back. It pounds hard as it usually does when I begin to feel like I remember something.

My vision blurs once again and I'm lying on my back in a melting clearing. Dripping pine trees tower over me, along with two girls, looking to be about thirteen and fifteen.

"Diana?" The older one asks. "Diana can you hear me?"

I groan as the younger red headed one shakes my shoulders.

"I think she's dead." The ginger haired girl states.

"Yes Lauren." The older one is rolling her eyes. "She is surely dead, groaning, breathing, and following us with her eyes."

My head gives another painful thud, as my memories rush back.

My name is Diana. I am sixteen years old. I awoke fifty years ago with no memories. I haven't aged since then. I live in the city of Artemis. I was trained by a she-wolf named Lupa. The hunt is my duty. Boys are forsaken. I was in love once…

My head begins to pound once again, and I squeeze my eyes shut.

"Diana. Open your eyes. You're fine now." The older girl says. I feel arms grip my waist, as I'm pulled up from the ground.

I recognize the girls now; they're two of my hunters: Reilly Sharon and Lauren Carroll.

"We found you here, we think you blacked out." Lauren said looking up nervously at me.

"We knew you'd blacked out." Reilly corrected, fixing Lauren's stub of a braid.

I nod, picking up my silver bow and taking in my clothes. My black leather jacket is tarnished and bloodied, my Green Day t-shirt and jeans stained and covered in long rips like claw marks. Last night I had been hunting a maticore. It had been terrorizing our city for weeks; I knew it was time to face it, me and me, alone.

I'm lieutenant you see; it's my duty to protect my hunters and the other mortals.

I'd fought monster after monster over the years, yet, there was something different about this specific manticore. One of his eyes was blue, while the other brown. As I fought him off, poison spikes and all, it felt as if it'd happened before.

His harsh words haunted my mind avidly, even now, hours later.

He said they'd discovered my secrets (I didn't know I had secrets).

He said they were coming for me (I didn't know who he meant, but I had a feeling).

He said _Artemis_ threatened their lieutenant would be Protogenos' saving grace (Since when could Artemis send messages?)

Then, he'd said as soon as he was done with me, he was going for my hunters (**my** hunters).

How dare he? Manticore, monster, deadly, who cares what in Hades he was, I attacked there and then, electricity bristling through me as it always did when I was angered. Then the manticore -said he was Dr. Thorn before he parted- ran away, just like the poor excuse of a coward manticore that he was.

"We're taking you to Lupa." Reilly said, breaking me from my thoughts.

I stared at her.

"Dreams have been bothering you lately." She continued.

"Dreams are always bothering me." I mumble.

"More often though. You'll black out suddenly sometimes; you did a few times over the last couple months."

Reilly had a point- but it wasn't like I'd admit it. I had too much pride for that. I was the one who was supposed to be looking out for them, not the other way around.

Lauren was even nodding in agreement, and she never agreed with Reilly over anything.

"I'll think about it." I respond, turning away from them. "If I'm visiting Lupa, I probably should soon. Send one of the wolves to her Reilly," at seeing Lauren's look of sadness I add, "and you can too Lauren."

In a few minutes, the wolves are off, and I'm left sitting in the spring clearing, alone… again. I'd ordered Lauren and Reilly back to the main town to get ready for the dreaded reaping. Really, it's dreaded. It's always one of the hunters who get chosen. I've tried volunteering, but only on rare circumstances is it aloud. I'm not supposed to anyway. I have girls who are relying on me here.

I expand Aegis from my silver bracelet to full size, and inspect it. The shield got dented quite badly from the manticore spikes, medusa's head looking a bit more gruesome than usual (if that's even possible).

"You're in great danger child." A familiar voice says.

Lupa's silvery eyes bore into me, with much more than average animalistic (even more than human) intelligence. She's as tall as a doorway, which is pretty huge for a wolf. Last time she walked into my house, her fur actually brushed the top of the doorway. Then she kicked out the door, because her bottom could barely fit through- but that's another story. Her fur is a beautiful chocolate red that you just want to rub your hands through; but you better not. Not unless you want to die an extremely painful death.

"Aren't I always?"

Thank Artemis Lupa's used to my back talk by now. At first she was at my throat every time I spoke to her. I imagine someone must have told her I was supposed to be kept alive, or I would have been long dead by now.

"You're getting closer to your fate. You either achieve, or you die- I believe no longer that there is an in between."

I stand up, looking Lupa straight in the eye. This is one of the moments she doesn't stand for weakness. A blow is coming, I know that much, and when it does, I can't just sit down and let the consequences collapse on top of me.

"I have trained you well, but what lies ahead only you can deal with. It is time for you to know who you are."

"I know who I am." I contradict. "I'm Diana, lieutenant of hunters, and protector of maidens."

"You know you're more than that Thalia Grace."

"That's my mother's surname, I don't use it." I snap back.

I suck in a sharp breath, not realizing the words I had uttered until they were out. It was like instinct. Like how I expand Aegis before using any of my weapons in battle, like how I'll avoid heights, like how I have a weird connection with pine trees.

"Your memories have been taken out of safety, but when the time comes, they will return to you."

"But why were they taken in the first place?" I ask, trying to regulate my breathing.

I knew my memories were gone, how else would you explain not remembering anything of your life before sixteen? I'd always thought it was bad amnesia. Lupa had been the first being I'd seen. She'd explained I had hit my head while fighting, and my memories had gone. Everyone else around me had gone easily with that story, all with their own memories of me too. How was I to doubt that?

"As I had said, out of safety; you had to be kept safe until now: the fiftieth year."

That's when it clicked. I was being kept safe so I could die at the right time. I was supposed to go into the Olympian Games this year.

Key word: supposed to.

Lupa could see my mind wheeling, she was intuitive, the old wolf; it must have come from training kids since the dinosaur era.

"You can't stop fate." She says calmly.

"Watch me." I respond, trudging further and further away from the she-wolf, and into the main city of Artemis.

oOxOo

In fifty years, the City of Artemis hasn't changed much at all. It still has its gleaming white pavilions, arenas, and coliseums. The streets remain made of polished marble and the fountains with large statues of Artemis are nearly everywhere.

Fifty years doesn't seem like much when you're immortal, but I'm fifty years lonelier than I was fifty years ago. I just wish I knew my past. It's even more compelling now that I know it's interesting. Maybe I knew our goddess Artemis before she was taken away. Maybe I fought in the battle that ended the world before Protogenos. Maybe I had a family before the hunters, a life that was mine, and mine alone.

It's weird to think of, after fifty years of being Diana- just Diana- being told that you're not Diana at all. You're this girl, this Thalia Grace, who goes only by Thalia, who drove a flying bus in a dream last night. The night before frozen by someone named Khione in battle. And the night before that you were being hung upside down by a Cyclops with a blonde guy with beautiful eyes.

_No, life's not crazy at all…_

I sigh, walking through the grand archways around the city, to finally reach my home.

I live alone, as I've had for years now.

I spend so much time with the hunters, that I'm barely ever home anyway.

That's fine with me.

Less time to drown in loneliness.

"Diana…" A voice whispers; soft as an animals' breath, but deep enough to be menacing still.

My arrow is notched into my silver bow in barely a second. I circle my tiny home on full guard, looking for the source of the noise.

"Diana…" The voice whispers again, closer now.

"Show yourself you coward, and fight!" I scream.

I really hate the beating around the bush before a fight. Why not just get it over with?

"Diana, the time has come…" The voice whispers again.

"If you're from Protogenoi, I'm not joining your stupid games."

"No a wise choice my dear."

What I find when I turn is frightening enough to bring Hercules to his knees. The thing behind me far taller than the roof of my house, as he's squatting; I have no idea how something like that could sneak up on me. From the waist down he has legs like a dragon, the color of camouflage, yet somehow, from the waist up, he's even more inhuman. His body appears human from the waist up at first glance, but this close, I can see how his skin shifts slightly through colors under his armour, as if adjusting to the room.

Its face must be the most brutal of all, with the messed up features and face paint. His large silver eyes are the size of trash-bin lids; they stare at me calculatingly, as if judging how to capture his prey. I've seen this look many times, especially in my hunters before the kill.

Not a second to soon, I role out of the way, opining Aegis us in a short movement.

Long spears shoot out of his nails, my shield taking most of the vicious force, yet I'm still propelled backwards.

"You may come the easy way, or the hard way." He shoots a spear just skimming my hair line as if to prove his point.

Looks like there will be no reaping this year. If I'm right (which I usually am) this big fat ugly guy is here to pick me up.

"Who are you?" I ask. Best way to distract a monster: keep them bragging.

"I, am Gration the giant, bane of Artemis, sent here to take her lieutenant for the mighty Olympian Games!"

That explains how he managed to sneak up on me, hunters are almost impossible to sneak up on, let alone Lady Artemis. If he was her bane, he'd almost have to be invisible.

"Why her lieutenant?" I question. "What's so special about me?"

"Artemis threatens us all that you will save her. Queen Ambrosia doesn't like that."

I snort. This Queen doesn't sound like she likes much.

"How can I save Lady Artemis if I don't know where she is?"

"That is easy. Gods are all kept where there powers were once best."

Gration slaps a hand over his mouth.

"You will pay for tricking me hunter." He sneers before letting out at least a dozen spears directed right at me.

My extreme hunter speed and shield are the only things keeping me alive now. Medusa's horrible face on Aegis keeps the Gration distracted long enough at one point for me to shoot a few arrows, but it seems his Greek battle armour is made specifically for arrows. Typical bane of Artemis for you.

I grab the mace canister I always keep in my pocket just before another round of spikes sends me hiding behind my couch. It grows into my full sized spear in an instant. This spear has slayed so many enemies over the years I have long sense lost track; what I know is it has never failed me.

I pull out the spikes that have become imbedded in my skin out with a wince, the blood barely meaning anything. Hunters heal faster than the average demigods and mortals, but these wounds won't be closed any time soon.

I suck in a deep breath before leaping out from behind the couch and into battle once again.

I soon find out, Gration fights fierce, but I'm a force to be reckoned with, and I know it. I dive directly at him once again with my spear, rolling between his legs as he tries to retaliate. Lupa's fighting style mixed with my own instinct proves to be effective.

"Come hunter, the Olympian games will give you more to kill. Other demigods to fight."

"I won't fight my own." I say, slashing another wound in the giants' leg.

He roars, standing up to full height, and ruining my roof.

I liked that roof.

My vision blurs for a moment, and I see a different battle. I'm frozen in place on the ground, watching a boy I instantly feel protective over, with military cropped blonde hair, and electric blue eyes, a mirror of my own. A small scar is on his lip, that I instantly recognize a wound from him attempting to eat a stapler. He's fighting his own giant; this one was taller and even more ripped than Gration.

Like Gration, this giant was humanoid from the waist up, clad in armour, and from the waist down he had lima bean colored dragon legs. His braided hair was grass green, and decorated with weapons. His eyes are whiter than the streets of Artemis, and seems to follow the boy with hunger.

"If you knew who I was," said the boy, "you'd be worried about me, not my father. I hope you enjoyed your two and a half minutes of rebirth, giant, because I'm going to send you right back to Tartarus."

The giant's eyes narrowed. He planted one foot outside a pool and crouched to get a better look at his opponent. "So … we'll start by boasting, will we? Just like old times! Very well, demigod. I am Porphyrion, king of the giants, son of Gaea. In olden times, I rose from Tartarus, the abyss of my father, to challenge the gods. To start the war, I stole Zeus's queen." He grinned at somewhere out of my line of sight. "Hello, Hera."

"My husband destroyed you once, monster!" A female voice says, susceptibly Hera. "He'll do it again!"

"But he didn't, my dear! Zeus wasn't powerful enough to kill me. He had to rely on a puny demigod to help, and even then, we almost won.

This time, we will complete what we started. Gaea is waking. She has provisioned us with many fine servants. Our armies will shake the earth—and we will destroy you at the roots."

My vision comes back into place, and I'm lying on the ground, just as I was a second ago in my blackout dream. This time, I'm not frozen by cold, but by my pressure from the giant above me. My moment of spacing out has lost me any chance, and now I'm pinned to the ground my Gration.

Curse the stupid memory loss.

It does give me a terrible thought.

If this Gration is anything like the giant in my dream, he can't be killed without a god's help, and I'm fresh out of gods.

"I've got you now hunter. There's no Artemis here to help you now, and no hunters are at your aid either. They're all gone to the fake reaping. You're alone Diana."

He can't kill me. At least I don't think so. I'm one of the tributes now.

There's only one shot left to get me out of this fate.

I clench my fists and close my eyes, praying as hard as I can for the power I need. I think of my hunters, how need their lieutenant; who need Artemis who was probably captured by this guy. I think of Lupa, how she toughened me up more than I thought was possible. Finally I think of the people I dream about so often, yet always seem new when I see them again. The boy with the close cropped blonde hair, stapler scar, and same eyes as my own. The little girl I see sometimes with the blonde princess curls and intelligent grey eyes. The boy that's usually with her, with the green eyes, annoying grin and black hair. Finally, I think of the boy who's almost always in my dreams, or blackouts, or whatever; the one with the tanned skin, elfish features, blonde hair, and beautiful blue eyes- even his infuriating grin and teasing remarks.

I let all of that power surge through my body, as electricity sizzles, then blasts the giant off of me and away.

I feel dizzy as I drag myself off of the floor and break into a run. I run away from the life I've created, from the hunters that have become my family, from the bane of Artemis, and from the Olympians Games that are threatening to take my life.

_But how can you run away from fate?_

oOxOo

**A/N: Hey everyone, stupid fanfiction wouldn't let me update this story for weeks. Has that happened to anyone else? Not being able to upload documents? Anyway, I hope this was worth the wait. What do you think of my rendition of Miss Thalia Grace? Most things will be answered in chapters to come, but just ask me in review if you have any questions.**

**Review and tell me what you think! They motivate me to update! :)**

**Next: All other female reapings. **

**Note: Male tributes are still needed. (Check out my profile for full tributes list, and just review if you have any questions about where your tribute is. Reviews are easier to reply to than pms!) This story is currently un-betaed if you want to beta, just drop me a review. **


	3. Zeus, Hades, Hera

**Disclaimer: In no way do I own the Hunger Games or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. You have Susan Collins and Rick Riordan to thank for that. **

_Zeus: Arianna Fletcher (17, female) - _Swiftfoot of Windclan

"This way! I think I see something!"

I role my eyes.

Castilian has been saying he sees a monster for the last half hour. Obviously, there's nothing. He's a no good dolt excuse for a monster tracker. The only reason I came was because his rich father is an old family friend of my own father.

…and seeing his face when he realizes he's wrong never fails to amuse me.

I brush my fingers up the shaft of my short sword. It's celestial bronze, best of the best monster slaying material. Only the best for me.

"Castilian, I think I see that monster you're looking for right over there." I lie smoothly, gesturing to my left.

He smiles brightly at me before running off in the direction I showed him.

Stupid fourteen year old doesn't have any idea what he's doing.

Now that he's finally gone, I glance back at the other three members of our monster hunting party. Two guys about my age, and one little girl, Cassie, who's wicked with a hammer. They look at me for direction and I smile- I've been told it looks more like a sneer than anything.

"It's your lucky day." I drawl, "I'm far superior at tracking than him. Now come."

I turn away once again, following my instincts further and further into the woods.

Today's April. 14, anniversary of the day Protogenos became a country, also known, as reaping day. I need to bring home some kind of monster pelt, or souvenir of a fight. It's really the only way the city of Zeus will take you seriously. I'm a person who deserves to be taken seriously.

I know more ways to kill than my father knows to deal- which is a lot.

My father, or well, my stepfather Scott Fletcher is way high up in the government. He knew all of the right people, and used that to his advantage. My mother is a different story. She's beautiful as I am, no denying that, but far too distant or dramatic to take seriously. Not that I care.

They don't care about me, so why should I care about them?

I don't need parents to shape my life, I don't need anyone.

I grew up having no one, different nannies every week, parents that wouldn't even bother to go to my first dance recitals. They shrugged it off when I managed to make the top marks in our city. I wrote Dad when he traveled to Protogenoi for weeks on end- letters came back unread. I made Mom a perfect replica of Zeus, and I found it in the trash bin later that evening. Every stupid unread letter, every broken promise, every minute of ignorance they gave to me, will soon be made up for.

This year, I'm volunteering for the Olympian Games. That'll prove I don't need any parents to get where I want to be. I'll be triumphant, and no one will stop me.

I flick my wavy blonde ponytail away from my face as I hear a sharp crack.

I jump behind the nearest tree, as I hear my hunting party scatter, trying to hide.

"Lord Antaeus, Gration has left without your permission for Artemis' lieutenant!" A smooth female voice said.

"Yes Lord Antaeus! He's a fool; he knows empousa have to accompany him! And er, get your permission." A more confident female voice exclaimed.

"I will have none of this!" I peeked from behind my hiding place to see two beautiful girls… or empousa, and the largest monster I've ever encountered. He was at least fifteen feet tall, and as wide as about five of those empousa put together. His skin was an angry red, tattooed with blue wave designs. I notice, unfortunately, that's he's only wearing a loin cloth. Ew.

"Porthyrion has said that if I capture this daughter of Zeus, I will get to kill as many demigods as I can." The giant diaper man continued. "If I fail I must go back to serving the ground."

Antaeus gives a big sniff, and begins turning his head in my direction.

My head whips away so quickly my ponytail flicks my face.

"Demigod…" The smooth voiced empousa whispers, "come out, come out, wherever you are."

One of the guys steps out from his hiding place in the bush, his curly red hair full of twigs and leaves.

"You're pretty." He mumbles.

I see the smooth voiced empousa approaching him. "Hi babe, now come give me a kiss."

Her voice is alluring, but it must be ten times worse for the boy, for he stumbles forward, as if in a trance. Stupid weakling can't even resist some monsters' spell.

"No I want the kiss!" The other boy staggers out from a tree somewhere behind me, and I turn to see him coming towards the empousa too.

"There is enough of me for the both of you…" She says, before lunging at the red head.

A high pitched screech comes, and out pops Cassie, running head first towards the empousa.

Now, I could help. I could go in with my bronze sword and attempt to save them all. The thing is, I really don't want to get covered in monster dust before the reaping. My hair's already done, and I want to look my best. Plus, there are three monsters, and three kids out there already- who cares if the monster's huge- three should be able to handle it.

I watch as the smooth voiced empousa sinks her teeth into the red head, the poison already spreading. Cassie gets there in time to knock her off, and kill the empousa, but the damage is already done. The other boy stares in shock as his hopeful kissee dissolves into dust. He blinks, and it seems as the trance has been shaken… at least until he looks at the other beautiful empousa.

The empousa looked up to Antaeus for permission.

"I think we've found the daughter of Zeus, I can feel it. Take care of the other Bridget."

The empousa- Bridget seemed to transform before my eyes. Her blonde hair turned into fire, her face seemed to shrink in, until it was white, and bone thin. Her legs morphed, one was celestial bronze, while the other… was a goats? Weird. Her bright red eyes and fangs must have been the most terrifying of all.

She cackles, before diving at the boy, who seems to be frozen in place.

Cassie screams, and attempts to help the boy, but it picked up by the hair, by none of than Antaeus.

"Aren't you going to fight back daughter of Zeus? Pity. You'll be the tribute this year."

As Cassie is crying in pain, I know this is my chance. I will the wind around me to brush Cassie out of Antaeus' grip. This, along with Cassie's own shocks of electricity, permits the giant to release her. Cassie cries out in relief as she hits the soft ground, and stumbles away.

Antaeus peers in my direction.

This is my time now.

"I volunteer for Cassie Sanders." I say, stepping out from behind the tree.

Antaeus looks at me in confusion, before a look of glee spreads across his ugly face.

"Another daughter of Zeus? Porthyrion will be ever so pleased."

"Alright. He ought to be please. I'm going to win." I say, lifting my head up a little higher.

"I must capture you, so you must struggle." A wicked grin forms. "Time to test the powers Zeus' daughter.'

I don't understand why he's calling me Zeus' daughter- as in the god?- but I don't get much time to ponder it.

Antaeus dives at me, and I leap, working with the winds to push me up higher than the average mortal should be able to. I'm one of the few in the city of Zeus who can actually do this stuff. Others can mostly only send out a little shock of electricity. I'm the one that has earned this place in the Olympian Games- I deserve it.

All of these years of training, fighting on monsters hunts, and let downs have led to this.

I push my sword hard straight into Antaeus' head. He winces, pushing me off as if I'm some annoying fly. It doesn't kill him. That's the weird thing, every direct strike I've ever made like that has killed. Yet the dirt just envelopes Antaeus, and fills in the wound.

"I'm undefeatable demigod."

I stare in shock for a moment; nonetheless, a moment's long enough for him to snag me off of the ground.

"Your name daughter of Zeus?"

I suppose, since he's crushing me, I may as well answer.

"Arianna Fletcher, seventeen years." I croak.

"City of Zeus, I present, Arianna Fletcher, your new tribute!" He roars.

Even if I'm losing this battle, I've somehow won in the long run, for I'm going into the Olympian Games…

And I'm going to be unstoppable.

oOxOo

_Hades_

I stare up at the ceiling and groan. Reaping day, the one day I can't spend all day in at the spa or shopping mall. This is going to absolutely suck.

"Ella!" I screech. My personal maid comes running.

"Yes Narcissa dear?" She asks, her voice quaking.

"Where is my tea?!"

"W- we… we didn't think you were awake yet."

"That's no reason!" I scream again, to prove my point.

Ella runs away, coming back in a few moments with tea.

I take a sip, and then spit it into her face.

"THIS ISN'T MINT!"

"Y-yes it is my lady."

"Well there's not enough mint." I sniff, before throwing the cup somewhere in my huge room.

"Just go do something useful, like make me breakfast." I continue. "AND DON'T SCREW IT UP THIS TIME."

Ella nods fervently before stumbling out of my room.

Stupid no good for nothing maids.

I sit up, stretch, and then head to the full length mirror as I always do in the morning. I'm beautiful, no denying it, with my fair skin, long dark hair, and red lips. I just happen to be one of the most beautiful girls out there, probably the most beautiful in all of Protogenos.

I change into a red cocktail dress, and brush out my sleek hair. Normally I'd just let Ella do this, but I'm quite annoyed with her at the moment. What good for nothing servant girl can't make a good cup of mint tea? Gosh.

"Narcissa! Oh my dear gods, Narcissa get down here!" Ella screeches from floors below.

There's something in her voice, something that makes me _want_ to listen to her. Ella never speaks out of turn, or demands anything, _ever_. Things must be really desperate if she's screaming at me of all people. Usually, screaming at the heads of household resolves in a beating- which I'm quite sure Ella would never want. That's what panics me.

Things must be pretty serious if she's screaming.

I run- the only athletic thing I'm any good at- down the stairs at the speed of light.

Ella grabs my arm, ushers me into some running shoes, and pulls me out the door as I scream complaints at her.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"YOU'RE RUINGING MY DRESS!"

I'm right; we just splashed through a rather large mud pile. I'm going to kill her for this.

"You have to be quiet Narcissa." Ella snaps, looking behind her as if she's expecting something to be chasing us.

"He'll catch up soon." Ella continues, "And we can't let him catch you."

"Who?!" I ask exasperatedly.

"Alcyoneus," She whispers, "bane of Hades."

"BANE OF WHOM?" I screech.

Ella usher me to lower my voice.

"The giant, made to destroy Hades, he's after you."

I snort, rolling my eyes. "You don't believe those stupid stories, do you Ella? Because I don't want to have to send my maid to a crazies hospital."

"They aren't stories." Ella whispers. Where behind a large black marble building. Everything in the city of Hades is gleaming black, to symbolize Hades' realm of the Underworld. But everyone knows it's just stories, the gods don't exist.

"Of course they are Ella." I respond, "Now, let's go back to…"

I'm cut off by a ground shaking roar.

"WHERE IS THE DAUGHTER OF HADES?"

I stare in horror. That came from the direction of my house.

"Run?" Ella asks.

I don't need to be told twice.

oOxOo

_Hades: Lyra Blackthorne (15, turns 16 in the games, female) - _Rikachan101

Sometimes I feel like I'm trapped. In my memories, at Camp half-blood, inside shadows; you name it. It's a weird feeling, having no control, not something I particularly enjoy. Memories swallow me up, taking away my happy frame of mind and putting me in a state of depression. In memories is the place my mother dwells, as she's no longer in my world.

…that's my own fault.

Camp half-blood is amazing. It's huge, and beautiful, and just somewhere you'd dream of coming when you were a kid. With large cabins, a huge lake (not that I ever swim), training, volleyball, rock climbing, and so, so much more, how could one feel trapped?

Yet the air's heavy with despair at Camp half-blood. The ones who've even made it here have been through more than the teenage mind should handle, or are waiting for impending death. This is where the new batches of tributes are sent before being shipped off to the Olympian Games… which doesn't help the despair measure.

Being trapped inside a shadow is one of the hardest things to explain. You could think of it in the metaphorical sense: trapped inside somebody else's shadow- waiting behind the lines… but that would definitely be untrue. I'm great just being Lyra Blackthorne.

It's being trapped in the shadows, as being trapped in depression that I worry about. I went through it once; it's not something I'd rather experience again. Yet depression is something you can never totally get away from for good, at least for me. There's always that certain memory, the moment that triggers it again, and you feel trapped.

No one will help you but yourself.

People have tried, befriending me, but they always give up (who would want to be my friend anyway).

I don't push people away… well, maybe a bit.

If I don't let people close to me, I can't hurt them.

I learned that the hard way.

I slash harder at the training dummy with my long bronze spear.

Two years ago a hellhound got through the boarder of the city of Hades. It came nearly straight to my house, barking, seething, and snapping for something to break.

Two years ago, I was a different Lyra. The same person, but my kinder side, which obsesses over literature, is nice, and honest. A side I haven't seen in myself for quite some time. When the hellhound attacked, I snapped.

My other side came through, along with the powers I'd tried so hard to hold back.

The nasty, vicious girl, who would go to any means to achieve her end, came to the surface inside of me. That hellhound was trying to kill my mother, my dear, kind mother, who would do absolutely anything for me. Fierce anger had welled inside of me, and the ground had shook.

This memory is the most vivid of all the rest, no matter how hard I try to forget it- it won't go away.

Large mounds of rock formed around me before I could tell what I was doing, and soon, I had sent them pelting towards the hellhound. Striking him before he could strike my mother. It was intense, the fight, and I found myself tiring quickly. I had put all of my strength into making those heavy rocks from the earth; but somehow my will for bringing that hellhound down, was stronger than my rapidly decreasing energy, and that's exactly what I managed to do.

The thing is, my mother got caught in that chaos.

I had killed her too.

After sobbing my eyes out for who knows how long- at least until my tears had run out- I had made a rash decision. I'd packed my bags, and left.

Just like that.

I ventured into the woods, and walked; depression, tears, and all of the baggage of my past weighing me down, for nearly a month. I almost died. I'm surprised I'm not dead. I could feel my aura dying before my eyes just before I found it.

It was like a light in the darkness, the huge pine tree on half-blood hill. The mark of a new beginning.

My grudge kept me in the past. No, keeps me in the past.

My grudge against myself.

If I hadn't of let myself crack, if I had of been stronger, I might have been able to save my mom.

Now I'm stuck- trapped. The world keeps moving around me, but it's as if my feet are stuck in pavement.

I'm not the same Lyra anymore, death has changed me- and I of all people know about death. As a child of Hades, how couldn't I?

"Lyra! Lyra!" A voice called across the training arena.

I look up to see a small boy, about twelve: Timothy Lire. He's an Apollo camper, one of the only who can stand my nastiness.

"What?" I sneer, pressing my spear up to his chest when he's close enough to reach.

"You have to come now, a camper, on the top of half-blood hill; we think she might be dead."

"I'm not an Apollo healer, take care of it yourself."

I turn away from him, and back to the dummy.

"B-but, Chiron said for me to tell you _Alcyoneus_ is here."

My head whips towards Timothy at the name.

He looks at me pleadingly.

I switch my spear back into a hair pin, and run with all of my might towards half-blood hill, Timothy on my heels.

_Alcyoneus, _bane of Hades. No wonder they need me. I'm currently the only one of Hade's demigod children at camp. I'm the only one that can oppose his powers.

I don't know why I'm even coming. Maybe it's because I'm the only one that can help- but that's never exactly lured me in before. Maybe it's because the other campers could be killed too fighting this monster when I could stop it, but when have I ever shown any interest in their wellbeing before?

Everything about me should be making me stop and say: fuck off; I'm not saving your sorry butts.

Yet for some reason, I don't.

At the top of the hill is Alcyoneus, looking just how he did years ago in his picture in my favorite Greek Mythology book. Same metallic gold dragon legs, same gem incrusted skin, and hair laced with precious rubies. His armour is unchanged, made of platinum links, and iron staff the size of a totem pole. What no book can prepare you for, is how absolutely huge and frightening he is.

Demigods of all sorts surround him, hitting him with the ultimate amount of force they can manage, but it's no use. Giants can't be killed without a god and demigod working together… except for Alcyoneus. I remember reading that as long as he's out of his home territory, Alaska (and I can assure this is not Alaska) he can be destroyed without the help of a god.

With that thought, I cleverly, move into the sidelines of the fight, mixing in with all of the other demigods. We all attack around his legs, but he treats us like an army of ants: in his way, and annoying, but not hurting. Probably because he brushes us off before we can get any real damage done.

"Enough!" Alcyoneus roars. "Let me through to the daughter of Hades, and I will not destroy your camp."

He hits his staff hard of the ground and it begins to moves like waves underneath everyone's feet. I will the ground under me to stay in place, as I peer back under the huge pine at the daughter of Hades Alcyoneus wants through to.

She looks like sleeping beauty with her long, sleek dark hair, fair skin, and red-red lips. Her eyes are shut in pain, and her body has gashes all over. It looks as if she'd been running for miles in that red cocktail dress and running shoes- probably meaning she didn't know how to fight. No weapon was evident on her body.

She wouldn't stand a chance in the games.

No, she wouldn't even stand a chance getting to Protogenoi, with the amount of bleeding she's going through now.

It makes me mad that someone, giant, monster, or not, could attack someone so helpless. Maybe it's because the girl reminds me of my mom. Same dark sleek hair, pale skin, and light build. I imagine right now if she'd open her eyes, they'd be the same hazel green with golden specks, as my mothers and my own.

The similar angry power pulses through my veins as I hadn't felt in nearly two years. I struggle to drive it back down, but as I peer up at Alcyoneus' cruel expression, it just seems to worsen.

This time when I feel myself breaking, I don't feel that cruel girl, with the cunning mind and cruel heart; I sense a kind, honest one that I feel as if I haven't seen in forever- and I embrace that.

Bits of the old Lyra are coming through my bitter mind, little by little.

So when I look back up at the giant, I do the kind thing; not the clever, or the cruel of heart. Not something my ice queen personality would ever allow before this, and it's like a hot sunshine in winter, melting me away.

My voice rings out over the mountain hill tops.

"Leave her be, I'm your tribute."

oOxOo

_Hera: Nyssa Myir (13, female) - _EvilFairy12

I watch from my spot underneath a willow as two boys race down the stretching path to the lake. Adonis McLean, legacy of Aphrodite, and Ryder Jardine 'son' of Hestia. Adonis has been at camp for longer than anyone can remember; I think he may have been born here. Ryder however, just got here four years ago, at the same time as me.

He saved me, you know. Ryder Jardine. Most people don't know, they've never asked how we'd met, or even how he managed to drag a nine year old across the camp borders. Which really, was fine with me.

Blending in, watching from the sidelines is what I do best.

I'm never the main attraction, but not even behind the scenes. I'm always there with a smile, most just wouldn't notice someone like me. The tiny girl with the oh so curly black hair, and blue eyes with the odd golden streaks. I'm invisible per say. When people look at me, they look right through me to the wonderful people around me.

I have no especially amazing godly parent; I don't even know who my godly parent is. Or even regular parents. I lived in an orphanage in the city of Hera until I was nine, got fed up, and ran away. Miraculously, a satyr rescued me and managed to get me to Camp half-blood. It took two years after that for me to accept the Greek gods existed.

There's no actual fact, it could have been all lies.

…Except all of the powers some of the kids had, and similarities in cabins. Nearly all of Athena's demigod children have grey eyes and blonde hair. Poseidon's kids with the green eyes and black hair; Aphrodite's children and their beauty.

Then there's us, Hera's family. After the War of Protogenoi aka the second great prophesy, Queen Ambrosia declared there only be a city for each of the major Olympian gods, so therefore only a cabin at Camp Half-blood for the major gods too. We children of the minor gods got split between the two major virgin female goddesses: Hera and Hestia. Hera got all of the female minor goddess's demigod children, while Hestia gave a home to the males' children.

I sigh, looking down at my thick book- written in Greek of course. My dyslexia makes it nearly impossible for me to read anything else.

Chiron, our camp director said camp half-blood was supposed to be a place where we demigods can have a family, where we can belong. I haven't felt like I've had a family. People haven't tired reaching out to me in the past four years, they've barely even attempted speaking to me.

Everyone is too wrapped up in themselves and their own misery to notice that every other camper is going through the same thing.

Tara St. Heather from Demeter is trying to take care of her mentally ill sister who she hides in their cabin.

Timothy Lire from Apollo can't rhyme or sing like all of the others in his cabin, and on top of that, is suffering from depression.

Adonis McLean thinks he might be gay, and is falling in love with his best friend Ryder (who just happens to be oblivious to almost everything).

Susan Harper from Hermes is trying to hide that she's three months pregnant from everyone, including her boyfriend.

How do I know this? I am simply observant.

"Nyssa!" A familiar voice calls from deep inside the woods.

I peer over from the woods, to the lake, where Adonis and Ryder are nowhere to be seen, back to the woods where the voice is coming from.

"Nyssa! Nyssa Myir! HELP!" The voice calls once again.

It's undoubtedly Ryder; probably he and Adonis thought it'd be a funny idea to prank the quiet thirteen year old with the book. He probably doesn't even remember saving me four years ago. Stupid 'son' of Hestia. Well, I wasn't going to fall for their stupid trick.

"Oh my gods, Nyssa, help me before I'm fucking eaten!"

So, maybe just checking on him wouldn't be that bad of idea.

I stuff my book into my satchel, and speed off towards the sound of the voice. The air seems to get thicker as I travel, or maybe it's just the fear in my blood. Ryder's cries ring out through the forest; and that's what scares me. Not even freaking Adonis McLean and Ryder Jardine would take a prank this far.

I stumble through some berry patches into a small clearing of trees. Ryder's voice hits me full force, coming from all sides.

Then the voice changes.

A low, much more menacing tone envelopes me, freezing me in my tracks.

"Hera would be impressed Nyssa Myir, coming to her family's rescue like that."

"Wh-who are you?" I mumble, turning round and round, trying to find the source of the voice.

"You know who I am." The voice comes again, and I wrap my own arms around my small frame to keep from shaking. "Made to destroy your Mother Hera, now coming after you."

It clicked quickly in my mind.

"One of the Gigantes, bane of Hera…" I tried to remember the Greek myths, the battle of the Gigantomachy, "Photos… no Phoitos."

"You've been studying your Greek mythology. Yes, I am Phoitos Queen of the giants, and the only female."

My breath comes out in pants, and I can almost hear my heart… so most likely Phoitos can hear it too.

I've never been quite this close to death before.

"You shouldn't be here; you're inside the camp boundaries."

I grimace. In the face of death, I start talking logic about regulations.

"I can like all monsters if I'm summoned. You have a traitor in your midst."

With a cruel crunch, Phoitos steps into the clearing.

If I thought I was terrified before, it's nothing compared to this.

She's taller than the tree tops, with a dress of bones covering her body. I can't even bear to look at her to long, or even meet her eyes in fear I may just pass out. Her feet though, oh gods her feet. If she wanted to, she could crush me right now just by stepping on me.

"Now, Nyssa Myir, you may either come easy with me now, agreeing to join the Olympian Games; or I will use force to _make_ you."

In one last desperate attempt I pray, I pray to every god I can think of.

Last but not least, my mom, whoever she is.

I'm not sure what to say, how do are you supposed to ask someone you've never even tried contacting before for help?

Hey mom, I didn't even think you existed until just a bit ago, but would you mind helping me… you know, not die or something?

Thanks, love Nyssa.

That sounds really stupid.

I try anyway.

After a few seconds of waiting, staring at Phoitos' feet, I kind of realize nothing is going to come. Nothing is going to save me from this fate. Not even my own mother.

As Phoitos extends her long arm, reaching for me, I let out a long desperate scream.

"HELP! HELP! HELP!"

Phoitos gives a low chuckle, and I nearly fall over trying to scramble away from her.

"Oh no you're not demigod."

Her gruesome hand tightens around me torso as I am lifted off of the ground and high into the air. Holy crap, what am I going to do? I'm going to die, maybe now, maybe in a weeks' time at the Olympian Games. I don't have a chance. I will never be able to fall in love, or have an actual family. I'll forever be the horrid age of thirteen.

I squeeze my eyes shut, not wanting to look my capturer in the eye.

_Die, die, die. _

An earsplitting bang rings out in the clearing as I'm thrown away from the giant, and onto the cold ground. I open my eyes just a fraction to see Phoitos screaming, and angry red boils popping up all over her skin. My own body feels as if I'd been just run over by a heard of pegasi.

Maybe a miracle happened; maybe my prayer was answered after all.

Roaring is coming from all around me.

Are there lions here?

The sun is looking unnaturally bright?

Someone's calling my name again.

Should I answer?

My vision is spinning.

Why does it feel like the Earth is getting further and further away?

The last thing I see is two boys.

I black out.

oOxOo

**A/N: Hey guys! This is the first half of the female tributes, so I hope you enjoy. Every five reviews or so I will update. So tell me what you think please! Reviews are what keeps me writing! If you see any mistakes, please tell! Constructive criticism is always accepted with open arms. **

**Next: The other three female reapings.**

**Note: Male tributes are still needed! I can't keep going until I have all of them, so tell your friends please! **

**Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
